The Unlucky Gamer Journey Vol 1
by Striker Studios
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you had the opportunity to live a great adventure? No? Well, I do. I used to had big dreams and wanted to become a hero like legends and video games. A hero ala Goku, Luffy, Natsu or even Toriko. Too bad the opportunity presented itself in the most unlikely way possible. And I still have my shitty luck...! Such Misfortune!
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wondered what it would be like to have a supernatural affair. To be able to go to various legendary places, conquer girls like a mythological hero and be able to fight against the greatest tyrants in the world._

_I, James B. De Gaulle, always wanted to be something more. I always wanted to become a legendary figure... Unfortunately I was not fortunate enough to be born as a boy of great charisma or exceptional talent. Basically I was like you._

_My life was mediocre at best._

_As a student I was relatively exceptional but thanks to that and my fixation on fantasy and science fiction stories, I was never a very popular guy. I wasn't an athletic guy either, so I was never able to enter an important club and obviously didn't want to be a bullying target so I stayed away from cultural clubs._

_Actually, my only superpower was to be almost completely invisible to girls and I wasn't even the coolest guy in my social circle... If having just one friend at the start of high school counts as a "social circle"_

_My best friend since elementary school stopped talking to me when he discovered his great athletic ability and started rubbing elbows with the popular guys on school. The girl I liked had to leave town for mysterious reasons, I think her uncle took her to give her a better life (her parents were first-rate jerks). And my only friend was a lovable lunatic with twisted humor sense; he wasn't the "Wild Card" of my group of friends for nothing._

_Oh, I forgot to mention it... A couple of months before my grandmother died. It wasn't impressive because she died of a heart attack, it didn't make it any easier._

_So if you were expecting an "I will avenge your death!" moment I am sorry to disappoint you. The only irony I discovered from that experience is that life simply goes on._

_In short, I was just a normal asshole with a slightly deductive ability, hand-eye coordination and tolerance to pain higher than average and I had the desire to be someone important._

_But—_

_Suddenly I met this Old man by chances, and then my life changes forever…_

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

_**Brooklyn. New York. Unite States of America.**_

In the famous state of New York, our young hero was in a tough contest against the greatest enemy in every teenager's life.

Absolute boredom!

[Game Over!]

"Shit, this is the thirty-sixth time I've lost at Donkey Kong! And I haven't even made it to the top levels!" The dark-haired guy complained as he watched his character die from a barrel that (literally) appeared out of nowhere, and ended his life.

The hero in this story was a young man with short black hair and hazel eyes along with glasses. He wore a gray hooded jacket on top of a blue short-sleeved T-shirt, which had the image of an eagle on its back, he wore long blue-grey pants and a pair of silver tennis shoes.

"Man. Life is much simpler when you have more than one life and you're a character in a video game" He complained bitterly as he watched his character revive after he pressed the 'Continue' button.

The young geek spent the next half-hour trying to enter the game's high score table, only to lose again and again for the most absurd reasons imaginable.

On one occasion he tried to use the hammer to eliminate as many barrels as possible, but he sneezed and accidentally went straight to a fireball. Later he tried to evade all the barrels by jumping but a scoundrel tried to steal his backpack, obviously he fought with nails and claws, and as he got distracted, he lost again. And in his last attempt, the glasses boy tried to study the patterns of the game but by chance of fate a dove entered the Arcade and began to harass him until he finally lost in the game, again.

The boy sighed resignedly and took his backpack so he could leave the local Arcade. Today was a day off from school so he shouldn't have to worry about homework or exams.

_***RIIIIINNNG RIIIIINNNG RIIIIINNNG RIIII—***_

At that moment, the boy's phone began to ring and he immediately answered the call.

[James, my man! How have you been, my friend?]

"Winston...?" The dark-haired boy arched an eyebrow at this particular person's sudden call "Now what are you calling me for? Do you want me to do your report for history class again? Or do you want me to finish your science project for you again? James asked without much encouragement to continue the conversation, even one of his eyebrows was a nervous tic.

[Oh, don't be a party pooper! Can't I call my best friend since Third Grade?] Winston argued without losing his (false) enthusiasm.

James frowned at the guy's nonchalant attitude "Don't try to play with me. Since this semester began you've been ignoring me to spend more time with the 'Cool Guys' and the only times you're talking to a 'Nerd' like me is usually to ask me for help with homework. It's incredible that you can't remember the name of a national heroine from France"

[Hey, that's unfair man. How will it help me in football to know the name of a peasant woman who played the soldiers during the war of a thousand years? In my opinion that Yeana didn't think very well how things would end]

"Don't be disrespectful, Winston. Jeanne D'Arc is an example of what True Steel Will is! And just so you know, the conflict was called the Hundred Years' War," James replied, clearly offended that the heroine of the Hundred Years' War was undervalued by a brute without culture.

[Whatever you say, buddy] Winston commented with little concern [Anyway, I called to see if you've seen Tobias recently. It's been a week since I've seen him and I'm starting to worry]

"Toby disappeared?" That question resonated like lightning in the Geek's mind.

Tobias 'Toby' Grimmwood was a good friend of both boys. He was possibly the kindest and most joyful person everyone could ever meet. In addition, everyone at school knew him by his kind nature and his particular sense of humor. It was literally extremely difficult to hate that mass of extroverted joy.

[… I have no idea, Jimmy...] This time the boy's voice on the phone was heard a little more agitated giving hints of concern [The last time I saw him, he was helping a strange old man find his briefcase at the airport, and after that I never saw him again. I thought he would be with you but apparently I was wrong] Winston explained to Nerd.

"…" James really didn't know how to respond to that. It was usually normal for Toby to decide to hike every week but he has never been away so long. This was worrying.

[Anyway, I'll go home and hopefully I'll get a call from that idiot or he'll be there to greet me with one of his pranks]

With that said, Winston cut off communication with the boy.

James kept his phone slowly as he began to think about the possibilities behind the disappearance of one of his friends (or rather his only friend). Toby is probably just playing one of his jokes but for some reason he felt a bad feeling running down his spine.

He was immersed in his thoughts for so long that he didn't realize he was going straight to an area under construction and a steel beam almost crushes him, but fortunately a Good Samaritan saved his ass by grabbing him by the neck.

_***CRASH***_

"HOLY SHIT!" James exclaimed, falling on his ass against the pavement and watched in awe as the metal beam fell hard to the ground making a dull sound.

"Hey, brat, you should learn to look around"

An old man's voice behind his back made the boy turn around.

He was a dark-skinned old man with a pair of sunglasses, a shiny hairless head and a somewhat muscular physique – that guy looked like he was in his 60's and yet he has a better body than him! – His attire consisted of a black suit next to a black tie and a gold ring on his right pinky.

"Huh?" That's all the Geek boy could say, which apparently offended the man.

"Are you deaf, boy? I said you should stop wasting your time in Lala-Land and start seeing what's in front of you!" The man exclaimed as he helped him get up.

"O-Oh, sorry, sir" James apologized by looking down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Be a man and look me in the eye, you brat! The fact that you're a weak child doesn't mean you should be so submissive!" The man roared frighteningly at the boy, who shrugged from fear.

"Aaaahh! So— Ouch!" He didn't have time to finish his prayer as the man in the suit hit him with a flick on his forehead.

"Stop apologizing for everything, just be more careful! Words and thoughts have no value unless you fight back; otherwise you will be stuck as a nobody for the rest of your life!" The old man declared, adjusting his sunglasses as the light reflected on them, "If you spend all your time thinking and do nothing with your life... Well, needless to say, your life will be fucked as hell"

"Oh, I'm so—" James was about to apologize but the man's steel look made him change his choice of words "I mean, I will! Thank you very much for your advice, sir!" He quickly spoke before receiving another blow on his forehead.

"Good" The dark-skinned man nodded before looking at the boy with a curiosity, "Hey, brat. Shouldn't you be with your friends or your girlfriend? I mean, it's rare to see a boy wandering unaccompanied in this part of town," he asked, crossing his muscular arms.

"Well... The truth is that I don't have a girlfriend... _And I don't have many friends either"_ James confessed with some sorrow as he scratched his neck, clearly leaving the latter in his mind.

The man in the suit rose an eyebrow "Hm, that's funny, you seem like a good lad... You look physically weak and frankly I bet you must be a Geek boy, though. That aside, I doubt you're a bad person"

James sweatdropped at the man's blunt statement and he couldn't help but sight. He was a Geek and while he wasn't exactly a pretty boy, he can bet his face is not ugly either.

"Well, I really prefer to spend my time playing video games or studying so I guess I just don't have time for those things. And I certainly doubt that girls would hang out with someone like m—" The guy commented with a bitter look at the harsh reality.

"What a bunch of bullshit you say, lad!"

"GAAA—!"

Then he got another flick on his forehead, again. But this time the blow was stronger than the previous one as the boy was sent flying comically into the wall of a convenience store.

"Can you stop doing that?!"

James screamed in anger as he rubbed his forehead. He wanted to yell at the man for his rude attitude but fell when the dark-skinned man hit the ground hard generating a large crack where his foot fell.

"Listen to me, son. You can't spend your whole life locked up in a box just because you're afraid to go out into the outside world! That's the same as surrendering in life, if you want a girlfriend or some friend then you must be more proactive!" The dark-skinned man frowned.

James was intimidated by the man's presence. Despite being an old man in his sixties, this man had the vitality of a young adult. That, combined by the toned and muscular physique he possessed, was a lethal combination. He certainly looked like someone very capable of knocking out a tiger in hand-to-hand combat.

But even so, the boy found the courage to face the man with that imposing aura.

"What do you know about that? We can't all literally leave our mark on the ground" The teenager with glasses replied irritably "Honestly life would be much simpler if I had some extra strength or lives".

"... So you're saying if you had any strength or power, you wouldn't be afraid anymore?"

James only grunted in anger but decided to go with the muscular man "Yes. A boy as skinny as I would never be able to be noticed among the masses unless it was in a Comic-Con or a video game competition... And yet my shit luck prevents me from doing something right".

The old man frowned, "Basically you want to have the opportunity to prove your worth and the power to be able to do it without fear of death, don't you?"

"Yes, if I could be able to, I don't know, defeat a Demon King or a fucking dragon then I assure you I would be able to turn my life around" He snorted rolling his eyes.

To the teenager's response, the muscular man surprisingly smiled, confusing the teenager, "All right, that's it".

"Huh?"

The man simply let out a loud laughter and put his hand on the boy's man "Don't worry child, you'll know what I mean when you wake up" The muscled old man elaborated with a smile.

And that was the last thing James heard before receiving a powerful blow to the back of his neck that knocked him out.

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

_**Familiar Forest**_

The next thing he knew he woke up to the sound of birds and other animals in the... forest? Was he in a forest?

"Wait a minute, since when do we have beds made of leaves and herbs?"

James opened his eyes in confusion... And he saw how a huge carnivorous plant tried to eat him alive!

"He widened his eyes and stood up to prevent the pods of the plant from catching him and ran as fast as possible until he reached a large rock several meters from the monstrous plant.

"What the fuck was that?!" James exclaimed in shock "The last thing I remember is walking on the sidewalk and I ran into... That old shameless piece of shit!" The answer hit him as fast as lightning bolt.

That shitty old man had kidnapped him and left him in some kind of unknown jungle or forest!

... Honestly, James didn't know what to expect. His mother always told him to never trust a stranger he had just met on the streets but please, it's already gone to the absurd. How is he supposed to have anticipated this kind of outcome? James knew his luck wasn't the best but being knocked out and then abandoned in an unknown place is something unexpected to him...! Ok, possibly not so unexpected. His luck has always been a shitty one since the moment he learned to crawl.

"Wow, today really isn't my best day. At least this day can't get any worse, can it?" He commented aloud (And unknowingly he fucked himself).

**"**▂▂▃▃▄▄**"**

"Me and my big fucking mouth!" He exclaimed as he watched as the rock on which he had leaned began to move and from it emerged two, three, five... Nine heads?!

Evidently the "rock" was a scaly monster with nine snake heads... And he didn't seem very happy when he spotted the little human in his territory.

James' sweat fell like a cataract and he couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle forming a forced smile. He knew that monster wasn't a hologram or an animatronics by the simple fact that this giant reptile had such rotten breath that it could kill a flock of vultures…! And the monster was disturbingly similar to a hydra from the Greek myths.

"Such Misfortune!"

But such a thing was impossible! Hydras were not real unless someone could honestly confirm to him that supernatural beings existed.

**[Oh, but in this world supernatural beings exist]**

_"What the actual fuck?!"_

At that moment a blue screen appeared in front of the boy with glasses. Ok… Officially this has already raised a rank in the scale of the oddities of his life. Did he suddenly get the Gamer Power?

**[Yes, that's right]**

"... What?" James couldn't confirm if he was having hallucinations caused by some drug or if all this was real.

[All this is real, and if you don't hurry the Hydra will kill you... Duck!]

"James barely had time to react and was barely able to dodge the enormous claw of the mythical animal, which tried to crush him like a fly.

"Ok, all this is real... And I am about to be devoured by a hydra" The boy declared as he dodged another blow from the multi-headed monster.

**[Thank you for stating the obvious, Sherlock. You get +1 INT because I pity you... And I think you should escape because the Hydra is about to release a poisonous mist!]**

Ok, so he was not only abandoned in a magical forest in the middle of nowhere but he also received a Gamer System with troll personality. Why can he never have good luck?

"Wait a minute, if I have the Power Gamer then I should be able to observe the statistics of my enemies with the skill [Observe]" He thought before taking some distance by throwing pepper spray on one of the monster's faces, which began to cough violently in an attempt to regurgitate the item.

**Through a certain action, a new Skill has been created!**

**[Observe] (Passive/Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**One of the most basic skills of all Gamer. This skill allows you to observe the level, Status Effects, Perks, History, Flaws of your enemies, etc. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. You can view information of people and beings 20 levels higher than you**

**· You can scan the targets' Names, Levels, HP and MP**

"… Okay, this is absurdly convenient but I'm not complaining" He burst out with a nervous laugh and then he focused his sight towards the target **"[Observe]!"**

The moment he casted those words, the very world and time got freeze as a blue screen appeared on the top of the main head of the creature.

**Nine-Headed Hydra (Full Growth Adult) **

**Level: 80**

**HP: 88,000 / 88,000**

**MP: 30,000 / 30,000**

_"... Are you fucking with me?!"_ He exclaimed with fury, fear and amazement when he looked at his enemy's level. Why the fuck did he run into a monster with such an absurdly high level?!

Hydras were feared during the Ancient Greek era and in other myths because they were sea monsters (though in some cases they were considered land creatures) whose venom was feared even by the Gods. We must only remember how poor Chiron died when he was poisoned with this powerful toxic substance.

However, it is completely absurd that James met a monster whose level was close to one hundred.

_"Wait a minute, what's my level?"_

At that moment a question arose from the poor boy's mind, who immediately decided to check his own status in order to know what his own level was compared to the multi-headed monster.

**Name: James B. De Gaulle**

**Race: Human**

**Class: The Blue GAMER**

**Level: 4| EXP: 0.00%**

**Title: Geek Moron, Game Nerd, Otaku Geek, The Comic Geek**

**HP: 200 / 200 – Regen: 0.04 HP per Minute**

**MP: 500 / 500 – Regen: 1.11 MP per Minute**

**VIT: 4**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 46**

**WIS: 37**

**CHA: 2 (-10)**

**LUK: -40?**

**Attribute Points: 5**

**Money: ¥26,054.4 ($240~)**

Needless to say, their statistics were insignificant when compared to hydra. He was level 4. JUST LEVEL 4?! Why was his level so low?! This was stupid! It seemed that the System itself was mocking him by showing him how pathetic he was!

And also, WHY in the seven circles of hell his Luck was so low?! He knew he wasn't the luckiest guy in the town but this is ridiculous… Then again, his bad luck was anything but normal.

Leaving that aside – There was literally no way he could beat the hydra! And even without the Gamer System, it was completely impossible for a human to defeat a mythical beast whose size dwarfed a friggin whale! What the fuck is this?! He was surely going to die in a blink of an eye and—

**[Gamer's Mind] On!**

Ugh, Gamer's Mind helped him calm down a bit. Well, at least James wasn't scared to death anymore but that didn't change the fact that he was in the presence of a monster that could crush him like an insect and, even if he fought the hydra, the punch of a normal human must be less than a mosquito bite for such a big beast.

However, there was still a way in which he could defend himself from the Nine-headed Hydra. One of the advantages of being a Gamer was that he was able to use your manna more freely than other people, or at least that was the case if you possessed the potential to be a magician.

When the world returned to its normal state, James watched as the monster began to prepare to eat him out of a bite, but then the boy used his geek knowledge to formulate a simple method for invoking his mana.

James closed his eyes and focused on a clear image that will help him unleash his mystical energy, a mental image that acts like a trigger to unlock his mana. And then he imagined a hammer being swung down by a blacksmith forging a sword.

The imaginary spark was enough and then a powerful light was released from his hands.

"**!?"** The monster slightly widened its eyes when a powerful flare from the hands of its prey pushed it back and blinded it temporarily **"**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██!**"**

"… I have to be frank… I didn't expect that to actually work!" James confessed as he felt a sudden current of energy circulating throughout his body.

**By means of a certain action, the ability [Mana Manipulation] has been created!**

**[Mana Manipulation] (Passive/Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**Mana is the impersonal source of energy that is both external and internal, that exists in people, places and objects, and that can be transmuted by the user into magical powers that produce outstanding results both in practice and combat.**

**Missionary Robert Henry Codrington defines mana as "a force altogether distinct from physical power, which acts in all kinds of ways for good and evil, and which it is of the greatest advantage to possess or control"**

**That said, this skill allows the user to freely manipulate mana.**

**· Passively Increase Mana pool by 10%**

**· The ability to perform magic**

"Oh, that's awesome! Now I can actually do something ama—"

**Congratulations! You have unlocked your Sacred Gear!**

**Now the [Sacred Gear] Icon, Tab and Sub-Tab has been added to your Status Window!**

"What?! Do I have a Sacred Gear?! Am I in the world of Highschool DxD?" James exclaimed in disbelief at the sudden turn of events.

Certainly he accepted the fact that he was abandoned in a magical forest for unknown reasons but he doubted that this old man somehow sent him to a FICTICIOUS WORLD! THAT WAS EVEN MORE ABSURD THAN THE FACT THAT HYDRAS EXISTED AND—

**[As matter of fact yes, you are currently in the DxD Universe. To be precise, you are in the Familiar Forest]**

... Well, at the moment James did not have time to ask questions as the hydra was preparing to charge against him... And the monster was not very happy to be blinded by a Lower Life-From like a mere human.

If that was true then that must mean that that mysterious old man _somehow_ managed to not only kidnap him but also threw him into another world like an Isekai LN! But that just opened a lot more of questions within James' mind.

Why this happened to him to begin with? Why HIM of all people? What's the purpose of all of this? Will he ever be able to return home?

In truth, being transported to another World/Universe was an adventure like those of the videogames and he could be actually able to meet the Main Cast of the series and the major Characters In-Universe like Ikuse Tobio, Vali Luficer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Dulio Gesualdo, Vasco-fucking-Strada, or Azazel. So many possibilities.

But—

"_Does that mean I will no longer be able to return home with my parents?"_

Living an epic adventure in one of your favorite's series is amazing… But what about the people you left behind? Not all of people out there are dumbasses with no family or friends and – While he himself doesn't have many friends or even a girlfriend – he has two parents that love him and care for him.

What will they feel if he suddenly disappears without a trace? They much likely will suffer by the loss of their son and that made James' heart to ache. It was a horrible sensation.

"_It doesn't matter right now… I have to escape from this guy and then I can find a way to return home"_ James was an intelligent guy, thus he knew it was pointless to cry and wine at this moment because right now he was in one of the deadliest places in the Underworld, and one of its more dangerous residents was trying to kill him.

**"**▂▂▃▃▄▄**"** The giant beast grunted at the boy with its vicious glowing red eyes. All head prepared for another dive and now it has all intention to kill the pest before it.

**A new skill has been created by the circumstances at hands!**

**[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**This skill allows the user to detect any bloodlust directed to him/her. Detect danger within a set distance of the user's location.**

**· Detection Range: 3 meters**

**[You will only get a general idea of the location and it is not pretty accurate, though]**

James tensed up and tried to imagine some form of offensive in order to hold the monster long enough to escape. He couldn't use his Sacred Gear because it would be betting on luck and he didn't know what kind of Sacred Gear it was, and his luck sucks.

An idea came when he remembered one of the most basic attacks of the Mana Manipulation. It was a skill that was used for medium distance combat.

He began to concentrate a small amount of mana in the palm of his hand and then a sphere made of pure mana formed in it. The sphere was the size of a soccer ball and was light blue in color.

The boy smiled, pleased to have managed to form a sphere of mana in such a short time and then received another notification from the System for having created a new skill.

**Through a certain action, a new Skill has been created!**

**[Mana Ball] (Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**This is a close-mid ranged technique that constitutes the basics of [Mana Manipulation]. The user focuses mana into the palm of his/her hand in the form of a dense orb of magical energy and can release the attack as a projectile towards the enemy. But be careful, the further the orb travels the weaker it becomes though it can grow stronger if more mana is used.**

**· Base DMG: 50 + INT**

**· Extra DMG: It depends on the amount of mana used to enhance its effectiveness.**

**· Range: 10 meters**

**· Cost: 20 MP**

"It's not a breakthrough, but skill is still useful. And it will become even more useful once I put my plan into action." The young Gamer commented with a confident smile.

The next thing he did was to decrease the size of the orb of magical energy by decreasing the amount of mana used to invoke it, and then he began to create a large amount of small mana orbs around it. At the very least, the mana spheres number exceeded two dozen.

"Now eat this, you oversized lizard!" He shouted as he launched the orbs as if they were bullets **"Mana Machine-Gun!"**

The magical orbs moved upwards with great speed and they hit the body and heads of the monster like a rain of bullets, generating a large number of small explosions at the time that hit the scaly skin of the monster.

**Through certain action, a new Skill has been—**

"You know what? Let's skip it, System. Just put those notifications on the [Progression Log]… If a have one to begin with" He replied sighing, he doesn't need a screen appearing every single thing he create a new skill.

On the other hand, the beast simply received the attack and dissipated it with a simple movement of its heads. It seems that this attack was so unthreatening that the Hydra could not help but let go of what seemed to be a laugh and looked at the teenager with arrogance.

"Tsk! This bastard is a lot stronger than I thought… Well then, I will simply create another skill" He snarled as he gathered more mana around his body, he knew that he has to use another strategy with this guy – Seem a huge monster obliterating your attack as if it was nothing was bemused for him and it was a huge blow to his pride (no pun intended).

A new idea fell into the adolescent's mind. By manipulating the mana around his arms, James began to devise a new method of attack that could surely do some damage to the monster.

James began to resonate his mana by making it vibrate at a high speed, the ionizing factor of the magical particles showed up when an electric current began to form between his two arms with the large arcs.

Through the super-fast movement of any gas in conjunction with a sudden rise in temperature, James formed a new skill using the humidity of the air, the heat of his own body and mana, and the movement of magical energy. This resulted in flashes of lightning that emerged from his hands.

While mana itself is less a tangible element and more and astral one, it doesn't chances the fact that it could be shaped as a gas-like element and by constant vibration it was _theoretically_ possible to create a replica of a lightning. It wasn't as strong as a natural one though.

This is Electrokinesis. The ability to create, shape and command electrically charged particles at will. Although it was just an incomplete version due to James' lack of formal training, it still an impressive feat by a novice magician… Well, he certainly won't call himself a magician per se, but he could become one with more training.

"All right, multi-headed lizard. It show time!" James shout with a wide grin full of confident while the monster prepared himself to dive at the boy.

Certainly the Hydra was not a cowardly being who would be intimidated by a simple display of Elemental Magic of such a basic level as this. A head-on fight was child's play for this immortal monster, which possessed a poison that no devil could overtake by normal means.

James knew this was a meaningless fight.

So—

He didn't fight the monster head-on at all!

"Catch me it you can, ugly face!" The adolescent mocked the hydra and channeled the electric current in his legs, amplifying its effectiveness at least ten-fold, and began to undertake a strategic retreat.

Now that pissed the prideful hydra. It bear understand if the enemy surrender, it bear understand if the enemy called reinforcement, heck, it could bear if its opponent used dirty trick in battle.

But the one thing that could **piss it off** was a cowardly enemy. It was the most insulting thing you could do in the battle field. Acting brave only to run with your tail between your legs when the situation was unfavorable was simply unbearable and insulting.

_If that asshole wanted to die he must at least have the integrity to die as a man!_

**"**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██!**"**

There was no room for chit-chat; this disrespectful Lower Life Form has to die. That's it.

"Shit, now he's pissed!"

**[Yeah, anyone can see that, Captain Obvious. Now run for your life, you poor idiot! The Hydra is going to uses its Poison Breath!]**

Well, to be fair this was part of James' strategy. In order to leave this part of the forest he needed to get away from the hydra or incapacitate it somehow. And since it was impossible for him to defeat a nine-headed hydra in its present state, the best he could do was escape. And if the monster chased him, he already has a countermeasure for that.

**"**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██!**"**

"Fuck you too!"

The chase started with the hydra demonstrating a surprising starting speed. If James had to make estimates, the Hydra had already broken the sound barrier with one simple step!

In any other scenario, that was more than enough to catch a moving prey. Even if a peak human could move ten times its normal speed, the speed of a bullet could still outrun him. In a place with open space this was only reduced to an extremely short hunting scene, fortunately they were not in an area full of open spaces like a savannah.

Good news: this was a forest full of obstacles and a huge monster like the hydra could not maneuver at its full capacity due to the number of trees, the rocks and the other residents of the forest.

Bad News: Only a few creatures could fight on par with a Nine-headed Hydra and there are even less that could actually beat it singlehandedly.

Fortunately for our protagonist, he didn't need to fight the powerful monster to survive, all he had to do was keep running until he got to the hunting area of one of the most powerful residents in the forest, The Dragon King Tiamat.

You see, while the LN never specified where the powerful dragoness resided, there a few hints that could help you locate the Chaos Karma Dragon. Also, even if he doesn't find Tiamat, there other creature that could keep the hydra busy for enough time to allow him to escape.

"_First I need to slow him down in order to make him strain his body. I could accomplish that by making him fight other monster while chasing for me and, with a Cosmic Misfortune that always made me run into troublesome beings, I think I don't need to actually look for them to begin with"_

James channeled more electrical energy in order to accelerate and extend the distance between him and the hydra. Using the huge, dense trees of the forest as obstacles, James made sure to make hydra collide with as many trees as possible so that it lost its mobility and slowed down.

Despite such a powerful body and hallucinatory speed, hydra was not really the kind of beast that was designed for racing. Yes, this species of monsters possessed speed and reflexes that were on par with the Upper Class Devils, some specimens could equal the Supreme Class of Devils, but their muscular structure and tendency for violence made them creatures designed for combat and therefore they were not specialized in hunting fast prey.

Hydras generally focused on rest and waited for the prey to approach, their other method of hunting was to attack any creature stupid enough to enter a hydra's hunting territory.

But how is it possible for a simple human to have such detailed information?

The answer was very simple indeed... James was an Otaku, Geek and Gamer expert on various topics of Pop Culture. He has seen, read and played. He has extensive knowledge about fantasy and science fiction creatures, has played a lot of video games and has certainly seen many Anime, LN and Mangas.

And in many cinematographic, television and other adaptations, hydras were not depicted as the fastest creatures within the animal kingdom. They were powerful and had acute instincts, but they were beings whose physical structure specialized in fighting. And this hydra was apparently no different; otherwise the monster could have eliminated James in a blink of an eye.

Ah, that was similar to a proverb said by one of the most iconic villains in fiction: "It doesn't matter if you possess all the power in the universe, if you are not able to touch your enemy then the fight is pointless in the first place"

It was Cell (Dragon Ball series) if anyone couldn't catch the reference.

"Hm, it looks like I entered the territory of an Undine" James commented as he slid under a trunk to avoid the whipping of the tail of the multi-headed monster.

At this time they were in a huge river where the teenager could see a creature emerging from the liquid surface.

_"Ugh, it is incredible how relentless the character designers of Highschool DxD were when they introduced the Undine and the Yuuki-Onna"_

According to popular culture, the Undine are water spirits whose existence was similar to that of fairies and therefore people often assume that they are beautiful creatures with the bodies of beautiful maidens... Well, in Highschool DxD this was not the case. Quite the opposite in fact.

The Undine could not be classified as beautiful - Unless you were a freak with a fetish for orc-looking female bodybuilders - they had very muscular bodies and battle auras that embarrassed many experienced soldiers from the Human World. And the worst part is that both males and females had the appearance of ogres rather than beautiful water spirits.

This was really disconcerting to James, especially because the Undine didn't really have very conservative clothes. Ugh, not a pleasant sight at all.

"Now I know why Issei was devastated when he first saw them... It's just not natural for a woman to have such an appearance. It doesn't matter if their hearts are pure and they're good people, I'm not able to find **THIS** attractive"

Well, at least their bad fortune was of some use as there was a group of five Undine fighting right now... And let's say they weren't very happy when they saw a male enter their territory without permission. Now they wanted to annihilate him.

**[**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██**!]**

Yes, right now James was starting to wonder if this was really a good idea as the Undine were now charging against him!

"Shit, sometimes I questioned my mental health myself"

The poor dark-haired boy simply prayed to Buddha, Amateratsu, Indra, Shiva and all deity throughout the multiverse for his plan to succeed.

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

**And that's it! That's all for now, ladies and gentlemen!**

**For all who are reading this, I am going to inform you that this story was not something you decided to write unilaterally. This story is a simple request (or rather demand) from a college friend. He has helped me a lot in the last few months and the least I could do was write a story in his honor.**

**It's not a Self-Insert story per se since the protagonist doesn't look much like my friend (whose name is Ricardo Pacheco), it's more of a tribute to Kick-Ass (From the Movie) in the sense of personality and appearance.**

**You can expect a lot of action and moments of drama in this story. I'll also include M-rating moments, i.e. Lemons (If I can write a good one in the first place) and Gore scenes.**

**Another important fact is that James will have a Harem (Come on, don't tell me you didn't expect it) and the number of girls may vary depending on my future plans but frankly I don't want to make a harem that exceeds 15 (And yet I think that's a lot!). At the moment there are only two girls confirmed.**

**Harem:**** Xenovia Quarta, Kuroka...**

**The rest is up to my semi-professional/novice dedication, but you can give me suggestions of girls in the DxD universe. They must be people who can help James grow as a person and a warrior or just someone who you guys like.**

**They are also free to give me suggestions for future powers or weapons. I'm a big fan of Nasuverse and its incredible weapons (EX-CALIBUUUUUUR!). DxD's weapons are interesting but pale in comparison to those that appear in other works like Nasuverse, Devil May Cry, Dragon Dogma, Infinity Sword, etc.**

**How is it possible that Excalibur was reduced to this? The Lady of the Lake was supposed to have recovered it after Arthur Pendragon's death! The sword was not even created by God in the first place!**

**And what the hell is wrong with the damn nerfing in this Fictitious Universe?!**

**There are mythological weapons that could obliterate a Maoh in a One-Hit Kill motion. Rongomyniad, the Asthras, Caladbolg, Balmung, Gram, Gae Golg (All these versions in the Nasuverse are worthy of a King ala Gilgamesh!).**

**Regardless of my opinion, you can suggest special feature weapons from mythology or give me ideas for forging weapons using special material (If I remember correctly, in Arthurian Legends, there are thirteen high level magical treasures; from special vehicles to magic blades. Tudwal Tudelud's Sharpening Stone/Whetstone can basically give you enchanted swords or boost the power of any mystical blade!).**

_**Now is Previews time!**_

_(PREVIEWS)_

"_Oh, sorry! I think I was daydreaming again" James said scratching the back of his head shyly._

"_Don't worry, it doesn't matter"_

"_Uuh… Well, the least I can do is introduce myself… My name is James B. De Gaulle… Uuhh"_

"_Hm, what a strange guy you are. You have an odd aura… Anyway, I am Vali"_

"_It's good to… Meet you…" He stopped when his brain recorded what he had just heard right now._

"_Huh? Something wrong?" __**She**__ tilted her head in confusion._

_WHAT. THE. FUUUUU—_

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

_The red eyes glowed with malice and a twisted smile began to form on the face of the psychotic killer._

_"Ohoho~! So you're the plague that's been ruining my killings, huh?! Well, it's nice to meet you skinny boy, now get ready to die~!"_

"_OH NO, I DON'T THINK SO! I LOVE LIVINGTHANKYOUVERYMUCH!" He simply turned around he began to run._

"_Oh, don't be a spoilsport! I just want to __**gut you alive~!**__"_

_Well, now he has a serial killer who wants to kill him, and said killer was a psycho rogue exorcist labeled as a threat by the Crimson Ruin Princess herself… At this point there are only TWO words that could describe the situation at hands._

"_Such Misfortune!"_


	2. Tutorials

"An Isekai-like Adventure has begun!" Normal Speeches.

'_Such Misfortune' Normal Thoughts_

**[What and odd yet interesting human]** Gamer System, Ddraig and Albion / Sentient Weapons and Sacred Gears.

"(A new adventure)" Worlds being repeated.

* * *

**Volume 0 – Arc 1**

**Chapter Two: Tutorials and Experiments!**

* * *

"Fuck, for once in my fucking life I would want to have a tranquil day!" James shouted in angry as he dodged a rather _large_ flamethrower of blue flames directed at him. _'This is certainly the worse possible day I had ever have in my life'_ The hazel-eyed teen thought with a mix of fear an annoyance as he glances at his attacker.

"**YOU DAMN HUMAN! I WILL DEVORE YOU BODY AND MAKE A PAIR OF GLOVES WITH YOUR SKIN!"** A large blue western dragon roared as she flew upwards him with all intention to burn him alive.

"Do you realize that if you eat my body then it wouldn't any materials for these so-called gloves?" The teen interjected automatically before widening his eyes in horror due to the fact that he unconsciously taunted one of the most powerful dragons in this world.

"**YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?!"**

"Oh Crap!" That was the only thing he could say before dodging a _huge_ fireball that went past several trees until it destroyed the peak of a small mountain easily. "If I was caught by one of those things I think I will be deader than dead!" He mused with shock by the power of the blast, though he knew his actual foe was holding back _a lot_.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU PERV!"** The Dragon stated as a blue aura surrounded her ala Dragon Ball.

"Look Lady Tiamat, it wasn't my intention to interrupt you bath! I was simply looking for help to return to the Human Realm! I would have never peeked on you!" He tried to get into Tiamat good side but the blue dragoness misinterpreted his words.

"**SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT MY HUMAN FORM IS UNATTRACTIVE?!"**

"Well shit…" James chuckled nervously.

For those who don't know what the fuck is happening right now; it is obvious that our fearless hero, James, just ran into the Dragon King (Or perhaps Queen?) Tiamat a few moments ago… And let's just say their first meeting was anything but a pleasant one.

The dragon attacked with a powerful torrent of blue flames that emerged from her snout, which was powerful enough to melt the earth itself.

"Shit, I must get away from her fast!"

James wasted no time and activated his electrokinesis infusing in through his legs to increase his movement speed. Taking a couple of seconds to analyze the situation he began to run in zigzag to avoid being touched by the powerful embers of Tiamat. He made sure to stay a relatively long distance to avoid receiving a direct hit and being able to time the speed of the attacks, although frankly it was easier said than done if you take into account that he was facing a fucking Dragon King.

**"Don't think you'll escape just because you know how to avoid such basic attacks!" **Tiamat roared in anger as several magical circles appeared in front of her. **"Let's see how well you dodge a scattered attack like this!"** The blue dragon clicked its claws and a barrage of fireballs shot out of the magic circles, all of them possessing the explosive power to destroy buildings and a speed comparable to that of sound.

"Damn it!" James didn't have time to move so he created a simple barrier made of pure mana to block most attacks. But the force of the projectiles was too much for the energy shield and it began to give way and crack.

_***KRAK-KRAK-KRAK!***_

Several projectiles made it through the barrier but, for the teenager's fortune, none of them did much damage to James's body and simply shredded his clothes. However now he had second to third degree burns caused by the heat emitted by fireballs and the rubbing of his skin with the igneous projectiles.

"Tsk! Damn...!" James clenched his teeth in frustration and made a quick leap backwards to dodge a final barrage of flaming missiles that shattered his barrier completely.

**"Hmm... I must admit that while your magic power is insignificant, you are not so squishy like other magicians, devils and fallen angels I had faced in the past"** Tiamat declared as he descended to the ground, landing about ten meters from James. **"You don't seem to have training in the mystical arts like other magicians and yet you can use elemental magic of intermediate level... Are you some kind of prodigy by any chances?"** The dragon asked with a curious but angry tone. It was obvious that she was still furious with the human, but this human's display of skill caught her attention a little.

"Heh... I am flattered to be held in such high esteem by one of the Dragon Kings..." James said without losing his breath as he tried to find an escape route for this predicament. "Unfortunately I am not what you might call a prodigy. I'm just a normal guy who recently gained the ability to use magic" He confessed with half a truth, as it would be foolish to reveal all his cards to the enemy if he tried to kill you.

Tiamat seemed skeptical of that explanation and narrowing her scaly eyebrows as she grunted with disdain.

**"I find hard to believe that a normal human who recently gained knowledge of the Supernatural is capable of doing what you do without being a skillful one" **She commented with a sigh of discomfort as she stood on four. **"Anyway, I don't think that matters much since you'll die... Although it's a shame, for a human being you're cute"** The dragon confessed without shame as a large amount of blue flames slowly began to emerge from her snout.

James could only smile weakly when he noticed the enormous amount of magical power emanating from the blue dragon's body. It was obvious that the next attack would be much stronger than the others.

'_How the hell did I end up in this situation?' _James complained visibly irritated at his shitty luck as his mind began to make him remember the chain of events that led him to this situation.

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

_**Flashback: Several Minutes Earlier**_

"Huh… Who would've thought a pit of slimes was enough to stop a rampaging Hydra?"

Standing on the peak of a hill, James let out a sigh as he watched with relief how the beast who was hunting him was being push by a large group of black slimes.

Even though a Hydra should have more than enough power to keep up and even demolish a mere group of slimes, it seemed like this particular sub-species of those genderless creatures were deadlier than their standard counterpart because even the Hydra was wary of them. Certainly this was justified if the fact that the black slimes were able to _eat_ the poison breath of Hydra was any indication.

'_In any case now I should've to be wary of these slimes. Though they don't appear to be quiet powerful on their own, large groups can be handful… I wonder why the LN didn't mention them'_ The hazel-eyed teen wondered as he walked calmly until he leaned his body against a tree next to the hill's edge._ 'Then again, this forest has several kinds of species of supernatural origin along with their sub-species so is highly unlikely to catalogue every single creature… Man, this place is like a pokemon reference on itself'_ He chuckled as he sat down on a small rock.

Well, this forest was like a freaking parody of that famous franchise to begin with. Sadly, James knew that he couldn't let his fanboy's instinct to take control since he has a solid objective: Return to Home and deliver a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to the man that transported him here.

"The first thing I need is to find a high place. If the survival documentaries and camp had taught me anything it is that it is always useful to have a panoramic view of your surroundings in order to be able to travel more safely" James muttered calmly as he began to formulate a relatively decent plan for his survival in this forest infested with magical beings. "I'm going to need to find supplies for the trip but I have to be careful not to enter in the hunting grounds of some monster or ingest poisonous plants"

James got up from his rocky seat and started doing warm-up exercises to lift the strains of his body and relax his muscles. Logic dictates that his body should be convulsing because he used a strange source of energy to improve his physical condition and push his physical limits. Well, magic isn't exactly a power known to make sense... And certainly having the [Gamer's Body] allowed him to perform physical activities without many repercussions, in theory now the stamina of his body was almost unlimited as long as he kept his HP in optimal condition. With the 'body' of a video game character, which technically doesn't get tired, was useful for sure.

"The Gamer Power, huh?"

The simple fact of remembering that he now possessed that incredible power was still too bizarre to be real, even more so knowing that he also possesses a Sacred Gear.

Speaking of which... What kind of Sacred Gear does he have?

"Well, I think for now I'll have to test how my new power works" James commented quietly as he took light breaths of air. **"{Game On!}"** He exclaimed calling the System. Then a blue window appeared in front of him.

**[Gamer System had been completely activated!]**

"So it wasn't fully awakened until now? That's weird… Though that must mean that now I have access to other abilities related" James raised an eyebrow but shrugged, now it wasn't the time and he has to stay cool.

**[Running "True" startup sequence…]**

**Loading Stats… Done**

**Loading Levels… Done**

**Loading Skills… Done**

**Loading Titles… Done**

**Loading Quest Log… Done**

**Loading Bestiary… Done**

**Loading Achievements… Done**

**Loading Challenges… Done**

**Alert! A new element had been discovered! Designation: Sacred Gear!**

**Do you wish to scan it?**

**Y/N**

James stared at the window for a moment wondering what kind of Sacred Gear would be before shaking his heads as he pressed the button 'Y'. Even if his supposed Sacred Gear turned out to be a Low-Tier one like a **[Twice Critical]** it wouldn't matter since even the weakest weapon could turn useful on the right hands.

**[Scanning…**

**Scanning…**

… **Done!**

**Mid-Tier Sacred Gear detected!**

**Right Arm: [Delete Field: Domain of Darkness]**

'_What the hell?! Isn't this supposed to be one of Vritra's Sacred Gears that Azazel had before they were implanted in Saji's body?!'_ The black-haired teen widened his eyes at the sudden revelation that he got the Sacred Gear of one of Dragon Kings. Just what the hell is going on?

This was certainly the most unlikely thing he was expecting. And this information just brings even more question to the teen. As far as he knows, **[Delete Field]** was a pretty strong Sacred Gear with a fragment of Vritra's Soul. James actually thought the Sacred Gear was in the Grigori along with the other Vritra's Gears! The LN specifically stated that Azazel held them on his lab before giving them to Souna Sitri's Pawn.

"Agh! This is so confusing! I guess I will have to ask Azazel about this… Or maybe not since there is a small chance that this Sacred Gear was stolen from him and then passed down to me" The hazel-eyed guy muttered in annoyance.

The whole prospect of holding a Sacred Gear that most likely was _stolen_ from the Grigori, was not a pleasant thought. Azazel is labeled as a scientific who loves to collect Sacred Gear to study them and the Vritra Gears were part of his collection. If the Fallen Angel Governor finds him then there was a slight possibility that Azazel could bisect him without a second thought _if_ he thinks that James was the thief… Though there is a chance that he was in a timeline where Azazel didn't had **[Delete Field]** of the other Vritra's Gear but James had the feeling that this was not the case at all.

"Man… I'm fucked!" The hazel-eyed teen muttered with waterfall-like tears running through his cheeks.

**[Sacred Gear had been officially unlocked!]**

**Skills unlocked!**

**[Materialize Sacred Gear] (Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**[Delete!] (Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**[Lesser Draconic Charisma] (Passive Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

Well, these were basic skills of the Sacred Gear but were useful if James face Wizard type enemies since he could simply suppress their attacks or perhaps their passive abilities.

For the moment, James needed to know the basis and with a few minutes he could came out with interesting techniques for the future.

Reaching out, he decided to see more info about **[Delete Field]** since it was the most obvious thing to do.

**[Delete Field: Domain of Darkness]**

**Delete Field is one of the legendary Vritra's Gear; special kind of Sacred Gear that contains fragments of the Black Dragon King Vritra. Its principal ability is suppress the opponent's powers**

**· Grants the Skill [Delete!] when active.**

**· Passively grants the Skill [Lesser Draconic Charisma] to its wielders even when dematerialized.**

**· Through training and practice, if possible to develop more Sacred Gear-related Skills as Sacred Gears react to their wielders feelings and psyches. See [Sacred Gear Skills' Tree] for more info.**

Now that was useful. If James can access to his Sacred Gear full potential then it could evolve further and develop a Balance Breaker Sub-Species. Although right now he has to gather as most info as possible so he moved to check the **[Delete!]** skill.

**[Delete!] (Active Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**The special ability of Delete Field; the power to suppress the enemies' powers to some degree depending of the wielder's skill. At higher levels is possible to **_**nullified **_**hax-like abilities like [Forbidden Valor View]'s [Time Stop]**

**· Range: 5 m**

**· Cost: 30 MP**

**· Current Delete Limit: 5 Times before resetting**

**· Restriction: Enemies with five times your Level can bypass its effects**

**· Duration of Deleting: 1 Minute**

"Maaaaaan… That sounds badass as hell. In short, I have a weaker version of Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker" The teen mused with a smirk, happy to have a seemingly strong ability. Then he stopped for a second when thought about that line for a second time.

He and Touma seem to have a lot in common. They are blessed with shitty luck; both of them have power nullifying abilities attached on their arms; and they always run into the most unlikely situations; Hell, they even have the same catchphrase!

"Wait a minute… Am I some sort of Nerfed version of Kamijou Touma?!" He shouted aloud while his eyebrows were twitching. "Tsk! The only thing we don't have in common is our luck with ladies. That guy is a chick magnet while I am a chick REPELLER!" He yells in anger as he stomp the ground. "I bet that old man planned this since the very beginning just to make fun of me even more!"

It looked as if the very universe was making a prank on him – and in his point of view, an uncalled one at that! – He was just a normal guy this morning and now he was some sort of Main Character of an Isekai-like story?! He wasn't even lucky with girls to begin with and quite frankly he doubts that the **[Lesser Draconic Charisma]** skill could chance that.

Oh boy. How wrong he was.

"Tsk! I will deal with this latter, now I need to figure how I can summon **[Delete Field]**" He let out an exasperated sigh of annoyance.

As if the System was reacting to his question, another screen pops up.

**[Just summon your fighting spirit, imagine the strongest person you know and call out his/her name though this is only for the first time. Afterwards, you will be able to call it forth and dismiss it at will merely by calling it with either mental or vocal commands]**

"… Really? That's it?" James deadpanned at the window with a twitching eyebrow. "That explanation has a lot of holes and it sounded like a shounen speech" He said with a sigh.

**[It's not my fault, buddy. Just follow my advice unless you want to become the prey of the creates of this forest]**

"… Alright" He wasn't going to discuss with a meta computer, is was useless and a waste of time.

James closed his eyes as he stood while flexing his muscles. He concentrated in the image of Meliodas using one of his special abilities and then James instinctually thrust forth his right arm.

"**Counter Vanish!"**

In a flash of dark light, a fingerless gauntlet materialized on his right arm. It was pitch-black, with a purple gem on the back of his hand which flared like a living torch.

"Wow… It almost looks like a Vongola Gear" The black-haired teen mused with awe.

**[Now that you had fully awakened your Sacred Gear we need to continue. For now, we will make a quick tutorial to help know how to use the Gamer System. Are you ready?]**

"Alright, let's do it" James nodded with determination. If he was going to stay on this world and find a way to return home, he will need to use this power to the outmost limit in order to survive.

**[Very well. The Gamer System grants you several powerful abilities, two of which are called 'Skills'. The Skills are repeated actions that have been codified and turned into abilities for you to use. This can be something as mundane as washing dishes to breathing fire.**

**There are two main skills that every holder of the Gamer System usually has.**

**The first one is called [Gamer's Mind]. This allows you to remain calm and in control at all times. Your mind becomes a steel cage that makes you unaffected by fear, insanity or even unstoppable rage. The instant you feel these things to a certain degree that can be considered as a threat to your 'persona', the skill with active and calm you down. But be aware, if you psyche suddenly changes and you very view of the world is twisted by yourself then the skill will remain inactive as it will **_**only**_** attacks threats to your mind.**

**For example; if you got an epiphany and decide to kill all beings on the World then [Gamer's Mind] wouldn't active because it is programmed by your usual thoughts and personality. It's basically dictated by your view of life]**

"Holy shit… That's unexpected" James was terrified by that and that example was suspiciously specific to the point that he was wondering if a past holder had that kind of mind issues.

**[Moving on—**

**Next is the skill [Gamer's Body]. This allows you to live your life like a videogame character. You have HP that represents your "Life", stats points or Attribute Points that represents you physical and mental abilities, MP that are basically you mana pool and so on. You can sleep in order to restore you HP and MP or use potions and meditation exercises. Things like muscle strain, anemia or pain can be nullified completely as long as they are **_**pure physical ones**_** and not **_**mentally**_** – Also, it's important to you to understand that as a videogame character your **_**physical**_** stamina is nearly infinite – unless certain conditions are met like losing all your HP or be affected by harmful buffs. Translation, you will be always ready for 'sexy times' with girls, you lucky bastard]**

"OI!"

**[Anyway, the rest is pretty simple. From this point on, you can receive quest from the [Quest Log] in order to gain more EXP or experience points, which will allow you to level up. Fighting monsters, cleaning dungeons and completing quests are the faster ways to level up rather than completing basic tasks**

**Well, that was all. We can explain more about the System in the 'Tutorial Quests' that appear in the [Quest Log] so see you later]**

"Hmm… Well, now that I have some knowledge about this system I guess I can start practicing with my Sacred Gear and—"

**[Quest Complete!]**

**Congratulations! You had completed the [Tutorial Quest: Basic Basis]!**

**Quest Reward: +100 EXP; ¥1,000 ($9.2~)**

"Wait… That was a Quest?" James asked with half-lidded eyes as he glanced at the blue screen before him. The System should've say him beforehand that. Then again, there are quests called 'Tutorial Quests' so it was not so surprising if he looked at it in a more pragmatic point of view.

In any case, now he has to see his 'Status Window' and look at his new strengths and flaws to optimize his performance and increase his chances of surviving in this damned forest.

"**{Status Screen}"** He said as the blue screen appeared one more time.

**Name: James B. De Gaulle**

**Race: Human**

**Class: The Blue GAMER**

**Level: 4| EXP: 5.00%**

**Title: Geek Moron, Game-Nerd, Otaku Geek, The Comic Geek, Prison Dragon**

**HP: 200 / 200 – Regen: 0.04 HP per Minute**

**MP: 500 / 500 – Regen: 1.11 MP per Minute**

**VIT: 4**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 46**

**WIS: 37**

**CHA: 7 (-10)**

**LUK: -40?**

**Attribute Points: 5**

**Money: ¥27,054.4 ($249.2~)**

**Special Status: Fragment of the Black Dragon (Passive) [+2 STR, END, DEX per level; +100 HP and +200 per level]**

**Perks: · Blessing of Gaia**

**· Presence of the Black Dragon King**

**· Geek Bruiser**

**Flaws: · Geek Moron**

**· Game-Nerd**

"… Seriously?" He said with half-lidded eyes when he read the flaws' list after taking a look on the Status Screen more carefully. "The hell…?" The black-haired teen blinked.

He already figured out that he would gain a Title and a Special Status the moment he awakened **[Delete Field]** but something was off with his attributes. Nearly all his stats were the same save the CHA, which had just 2 points prior his 'first' Quests.

"Huh, now what happened here?" He asked to himself as he observed the screen more carefully while trying to figure out what changed.

CHA is the representation of one charisma and social skill, being the most useful stat if one wanted to obtain favors, become a Class Rep or a political figure. It's the power to 'attract' people.

Even if his CHA was being seemingly affected by a 'Status Effect' or a Flaw, there was no way James could increase that attribute unless using AP (Attribute Points) or developing his social skills. And he clearly remembers not using _any_ point at all so why this happened?

"Wait… Didn't the Dragon-type Sacred Gears passively give more charisma to their wielders?"

Now the answer hit him like a lightning bolt of the Priestess of Thunder. James slammed his hand on his forehead with annoyance at his own bad recalling.

"Of course the **[Lesser Draconic Charisma]** had something to do with it" The teen sat back at the rock and sighed.

**[By figuring out how the Charisma works, you receive +2 WIS!]**

"Now it's not the time" The teen deadpanned at the System. "Well, I guess now I have to see what kind of skills I have" With that said, James then checked the Main Menu of the System.

**[Welcome to the 'Main Menu'! Here you can select manually which aspect of the System you would like to check out!]**

**Status Screen**

**Skills Glossary**

**Perks Book**

**Flaws List**

**Bestiary-Encyclopedia**

**Achievements Board**

**Challenges Poster**

"Oh, that's more than I expected" The teen mused with a faint smirk as he glanced the 'options' but right now he has to open the **[Skills Glossary]** so rest could wait a little more.

Using his index finger, the American teen pressed the **[Skills Glossary]**'s button.

**[Lesser Draconic Charisma] (Passive Skill) (Level: 1| EXP: 0.00%)**

**Dragons are massive creatures that were formed by sheer power whose powers know no bounds. They are able to accomplish great achievements and use many powers, and several of them have different sets of power depending on their species or achievements.**

**But regardless of what form they take, all dragons have a natural air of charisma around them that draw people to them no matter their alignment. Therefore, as someone who bears a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear, you have inherited a small portion of this charisma.**

**· Passively adds 5 CHA each level.**

**· Passively make you more attractive for the opposite sex**

"I knew it" James said with a forced grin.

That explains the sudden growth of his Charisma, though the bonus was somehow canceled by the Flaws so he was still on other side of likeness' spectrum in general.

At least he could be more popular with people if he level up enough times.

"Ok, now the mystery had been solved I need to get out of here before the Hydra returns" James said as he took a step forward—

_***KRAK***_

"Huh?"

Unfortunately the ground where he was wasn't exactly 'stable' and collapsed with a simple footstep of the boy. It was like an unnatural phenomenon because if the ground wasn't able to support a person's weight, then why the hell didn't it collapse before?

Well, James' bad luck was anything but 'normal', so this wasn't so surprising in retrospect. That didn't make the experience any more pleasant, though.

"I CURSE YOU, GODS OF LUCK!" That was all he could exclaim before falling off the hill through a ravine full of stones, scorpions, flowers and several cactus in the process. "ACK!" He screamed as he was hit by the rocks, and for every hit he lost 5 HP. "ARGH! GAAK! GHU!" The scorpions also had no mercy and whipped them with their stings, although fortunately they were very large and did not have lethal poison... Although on the other hand—

**[You had been affected by the Status Effect: [Toxic Commotion]! -40% Movement!]**

"Haah~! Oh~! Haaaah~!"

After those horrible experiences, the soft, padded soil of the flower field proved to be a miraculous remedy as some of these plants healed their wounds even though they were unable to heal their Status Effect. But it didn't matter because the sensation was relaxing...

But nothing lasts forever

"GYYAAAAAK! OUCH! GYAAAH!"

He exclaimed to the four winds again as he felt the thorns of the cactus prick every part of his body, including parts he didn't even know he had.

But against all odds, James managed to survive the experience and ended up standing on the edge of a small ravine. It was a pity that the center of gravity and the weight of the boy's body were disparate as he had a great weight on his shoulders, literally.

On his back, the young human noticed that he had a large cactus attached to his body... And to his misfortune, this plant caused him to fall into a river whose aquatic currents drew him to a waterfall.

"Oh no!"

James tried to swim away but the current was too strong and he ended up falling down the falls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

Not far from there, in a small lake interconnected by a network of rivers subsequent to the waterfalls where our protagonist fell, a beautiful woman was taking a relaxing shower to enjoy the warm.

She was a mature woman who could only be described as beautiful. She possessed a body with a perfect hourglass figure accompanied by a wide neckline that put almost any woman in shame, her white skin and without imperfections shone with the sunlight mixed with the crystalline water that surrounded her. And her hair was a beautiful light blue while her eyes were dark blue.

"Ah... There's nothing like a warm bath to rid the body of all discomfort" She commented with a smile as she closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the water in her body.

It is possible that this image is somewhat strange considering that this forest was full of beasts and magical creatures with enough power to remove groups of soldiers and even entire armies from the face of the earth. The very idea of seeing such a woman so unconcerned about her safety would leave more than one person perplexed.

However, this woman was anything but normal.

To begin with she possessed a powerful aura that surrounded her body like a second skin and was so powerful that, if only it existed, this aura was able to repel every being that was beneath her in terms of power.

Obviously she was proud of this because she knew that no man or woman would dare bother unless they had suicidal desires.

Of course, that's what she thought.

"Hm? And what's that?"

The woman turned her gaze when she noticed a large cactus the size of a human floating a couple of feet from where she was. Something curious but not worthy of attention since it was not rare that some plants or animals were dragged by the aquatic currents of the rivers of this forest... But there was something strange with this cactus, and what really caught her attention were the bubbles that came out under the floating plant...

"... That is weird" The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she watched curiously as the cactus made its way into the lake to where she was.

Then she saw it.

"GGGGGHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She widened her eyes when a figure suddenly emerged from the cactus and threw it to the shore... And this figure turned out to be a person, a male teenager, whose clothes were torn to shreds. And that person was none other than James B. De Gaulle.

"I can't believe I survived a 60-feet fall!" The teenager exclaimed with a mixture of astonishment and fear. A fall like that should have killed him but somehow he managed to survive, and he didn't lose a single HP either.

"Oh, man. My spectacles are ruined" He complained when he noticed that his glasses were now broken, which means he wouldn't be able to see well now... Or at least that's what he thought because his vision hadn't changed at all. "Ok... I will guess and say that the Dragon Aura has somehow repaired my eyes… Tsk! Now I feel like a draconian version of Peter Parker" He commented quietly as he processed what happened to his sight although frankly it was not so surprising since most supernatural beings do not require a crystal to be able to see clearly.

As far as he knows neither Souna Sitri nor Rias Gremory need to wear glasses in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, the boy proceeded to stand erect and observe the area around him. Apparently I'm in a small lake. It's no surprise since I'm in the Underworld, at least in one of its most inhabited areas'.

The Light Novel made very clear that the Underworld, despite not possessing oceans like Earth, possesses a large variety of lakes and river and the likes. Thanks to this unique geography, High-Class Devils and other high-level beings have the privilege of owning vast lands, and some of these lands are the same size as small countries.

"Anyway, now I have to dry my clothes and... find shelter... because it will…" The teenager lost the ability to speak that was stunned when he noticed that there was a beautiful naked woman a few feet away... And she was very beautiful.

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds until—

"Ummm... Sup? That's a nice cleavage you have here"

After staring at the incredible figure of the woman for almost a minute, that was all he could say and immediately widened his eyes and covered his mouth. He just hoped this woman wouldn't call him a pervert.

'—_However, deep down I know that won't happen'_ He laughed nervously as he watched the woman begin to tremble with rage. Well, now he was fucked. And certainly his comment about the woman's breasts didn't help him very much.

"Fucking human...!" The woman exclaimed with a bestial growl that alerted the young Gamer. "How dare you to peep on me while I was taking a bath! I'm going to kill you, you fucking human!"

Then a powerful blue aura emerged from the body of the blue-haired woman. The aura was so intense that James watched with astonishment as it created a shock wave by its very presence, a wave that threw it against a tree on the edge.

"Ouch... That hurt" The dark-haired boy commented with a groan of pain as he rubbed his head.

_***VRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMM***_

At that moment the whole area began to tremble. A high-magnitude earthquake formed from the lake and spread for several miles around, causing the beasts and other forest beings to run in terror.

"Oh shit... Now who did I just piss off?" The teenager could only watch in fear as the woman was gobbled up by a cocoon of energy as her body transformed into a colossal beast bigger than a whale; a winged reptile with beautiful blue scales and a terrifying aura that imposed its will on the same environment.

"Oh shit... Is she...?" James had his suspicions of who that dragon was but decided to use his ability to make sure. **"{Observe}!"** He exclaimed activating his skill.

Then a blue screen appeared above the dragoness, and it said was shocking to say the least.

"Crap… Of all the dragonesses I had to run into, it has to be her?!" He muttered with a mixture of fear, awe and annoyance in his voice as he glanced at the name of the dragoness on the screen.

**Tiamat, The Chaos Karma Dragon**

**Level: ?**

Yup, he was fucked. Very _damn_ fucked.

"**I hope you liked what you saw human… BECAUSE IT WAS THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE BEFORE A KILL YOU!"** Tiamat roared in fury as she charged forward.

"This is literally the worst kind of situation for me right now!" James mused in fear. There was nothing more dreadful that the Female Fury.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Fury of the Dragoness: Survive to Tiamat's rampage.**

**Optional Objective: ?**

**Quest Rewards: +5000 EXP; +1 Random Skill Book; Random Weapon; You will live to tell the tale**

**Quest Failure: Death!**

**You accept?**

**Y/**N

"Oh great, now this thing is fucking with me. Why not? She's just the strongest out of the Five Dragon King" James stated sarcastically with a twitching eyebrow as he glared at the System for giving him such a task to complete.

**========[The Unlucky Gamer]========**

_**Now**_

"Yup, I hate my shitty luck… Though the sight of her body… I'm not complaining about that" He muttered with a faint blush as he smirked at the mighty dragoness who was about to burn him alive.

This quest was impossible since the beginning since escaping from a stealth master like Tiamat was out of question and let's not forget the fact that she is a fucking dragoness – and one of the Strongest Beings in the Forest of Familiar on top of that.

However, if there was a way to calm her down, James has to find it.

Then, an idea came to his mind. An idea so stupid that it _could_ actually work.

"Hey, Lady Tiamat!" He called out the Chaos Karma Dragon's name, catching her attention.

"**What do you want human? Are you going to beg for your pitiful life?"** She asked narrowing her eyes.

To her surprise, the young man shook his head with a confident smirk. "Hehe… Not at all… I just want to make a deal with you" He said nonchalantly.

"**A deal, you say…?"** The blue dragoness arched an eyebrow at that request.

"Yeah, a deal… It's very simple. If I manage to impress you then you will turn a blind a eye to my 'transgression' to you and you will take me to the Human Realm" James said smirking as he noted that the Dragon King was _slightly_ interested in the deal he offers.

"**Hmm… And why should accept a request from a lowly life form like you?"** Tiamat scoffed with a bemused look on her scaly face. **"I doubt that a mere human could do something to impress me and quite frankly I would be more pleased to kill you instead"** She added with a dark grin as she tried to scare the human before her.

But one more time, this human remained unfazed by her glare and simply looked back at her with a grin.

"Oh you would be surprised when you see what I hold in my right arm~" The young man replied back with a smirk, making his fear and panic with a calm and collected look.

"**What…? Don't tell, you have a Sacred Gear, huh?"** The dragoness said with a disappointment look on her face. **"I have seen every kind of Sacred Gear possessor on my long life so I can identify one with just a glance. And I highly doubt your 'gift' could impress me unless you have already attained the [Balance Breaker] by yourself or you have one of the [Longinus Gears]"** Tiamat sighed, then her gaze got steeled and she glare at the young human. **"So, pray tell me, **_**how**_** are you going to impress a female that had already seen it all?"** She asked with a cold tone that made James gulp a little.

However, he was able to cool down his head – in part thanks to the **[Gamer's Mind]** – and replied to her. "I can't use **[Balance Breaker]** and neither I have a Longinus" He said with honestly making the dragon hiss at him until he stop her by raising his right arm. "But trust me, Chaos Karma Dragon, my Sacred Gear is by no means as pitiful as me" He added as he matched Tiamat's glare with his own.

After hearing such conviction and confident, Tiamat had to admit that this lowly human was an odd one. Though she can perfectly guess that he has a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear, she couldn't help but notice a strange aura radiating from his body.

That aura was not like those of a regular dragon nor human as it didn't display hostility at all. It was like a warm and comfortable breeze of wind, or the embrace of a guardian.

Maybe this young one was more than just a pretty face so she will give him _one_ chance to prove himself.

"… **Very well, I accept your terms. You have one shot"** Tiamat said as she sat down while crossing her scaly arms. **"Show what you got and I **_**would**_** let you live"**

'_Gotcha!'_ James grin got wide when he heard this and then he made a bow in gratitude "Thank you very much, Lady Tiamat!"

"**Just call me Tiamat, hatchling. Leave those titles for the Devils"** She said nonchalantly.

"Ok!" He made a military salute and then clenched his legs and arched his back.

'_**Now what is he doing…?' **_The dragoness raised an eyebrow with confusion but that became surprise when she saw an ominous aura surrounding the young man's body, it was an aura familiar to her. _**'Wait, that aura…! It can't be!'**_ She thought in shock.

_***SHINE***_

Then a light illuminated the right arm of the human and a black fingerless gauntlet replaced the formed uncovered hand.

"Behold Tiamat! This is one of the Vritra Gears; **[Delete Field]**!" James exclaimed proudly at the speechless dragon.

'_**That's one of Vritra's…! But how?! Only Absorption Line has a host, the other ones should be in Azazel's possession!'**_ To say that Tiamat was surprise is an understatement on its own. She knew that the Governor has three of the Vritra's Gears, and **[Delete Field]** was one of them.

So how?! How is possible that this human with little connection with the Supernatural World is its wielder?! That's made no sense at all!

Noting the troubled and speechless look on the dragoness, James couldn't help but grin victoriously. "It seems like a won our little bet, huh?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnd CUT!**

**That's it, fellows! This was the second chapter of 'The Unlucky Gamer's Journey'!**

**I have to apologize with you guys for not being able to publish this chapter sooner but when you live in a shithole like Venezuela it can't be helped. I hope you can understand my situation and keep looking up to this story.**

**Now, I would like to answer to the reviews**

**-XenoLucifer: I wasn't even playing to include Asia in the harem, though I can understand your statement since I didn't made clear which girls wouldn't reliable options. In the other hand I'm still up for suggestions with any girls as long as you can give me a reasonable explanation for having her.**

**With Raynare, yeah she can be fun and it would be interesting to see her interactions with James. I frankly think she deserved something better than being a 'plain character'. I CAN understand that she did something awful to the poor Issei (hell, he was traumatized by the whole 'Date fiasco' for a good time) but, like we fans know, Death is Cheap in this universe. I think she could be a better person with the right person (since Azazel was too lazy XD).**

**-Blazing heart frigid soul: Hmmm… I like Koneko, she is one of my favorite Loli waifus on the Anime in general but I not sure. She is one of the cutest girls and she has a lot of hilarious moments even when she is being the 'Straight Woman' in the group.**

**Well, in any case I will consider your suggestion.**

**-Gatling2745: Thank you for your honest praises, man!**

**Yes, James' luck is in a whole new level of 'Shitty Luck'. Think about it like a mix of Kamijou Touma and Milo Murphy's luck. And nevertheless to say, this will be the main cause for his unlikely meetings with the Strongest Characters, Tiamat was just an example.**

**The '?' symbolize that his luck can't be measure by conventional means and it CAN'T become Good Luck at all during most of times. Though that doesn't means he will be living shits every-single-day. His luck is a wildcard on its own and it **_**tends**_** to be 'Bad Luck' the 99% of the time (Good Luck depending of the person since being able to see a naked Tiamat in human form can be considered as 'Good' luck).**

**-GrayWolfDen: It would be a good choice since and don't want James to be as generic as most MC, who only use swords in the vast majority of the cases if not bare-fist. In any case, he will be more suited for a Bow or a Spear rather than Blunt Weapons or greatswords.**

**-Leo Saruca: I will see what I can do but I make no promises.**

**-Ultima88: Thanks, it was a reference from Kick-Ass: the Movie!**

**-Morius: Not a bad choice but I'm trying to make James a more original character (Even if I know that's impossible). Using swords is overrated for a pretty damn good reason, but I'm not above using them since they will increase James' skill repertory (Which he WILL need in order to survive).**

**Mordred, huh? Well, let me tell that I LOVE Mordred (Fate)! She is my favorite Saber Waifu and I would love to add her!**

**However, I made no promises. You can still give me suggestions and reviews if you want since I appreciate them.**

**-Raikaguken: It's a Harem story. What else you one could expect from Highschool DxD? XD**

**-Obliumm: Yeah, I think you are right but I never said I will be bombarding chick after chick and make them develop feelings for him after just a few lines. That's just stupid and doesn't work unless it can be explained reasonably (Like the Yanderes or possessives girls in general, though I know it's a bad example Hehe -.-').**

**I'm with you regarding the Supernatural Weapons and their introduction to the Canon. The Excaliburs appeared **_**way too**_** early in the series and the other magical weapons (save Longinus Gears) don't have enough spotlight to further explain their history and capabilities. What about the Gae Bolg, the Bramasthra and ect?!**

**Anyway, I appreciate your opinions. You had good arguments so I will try to improve and make the number more 'manageable'… But you are wrong about one thing, Issei will get even MORE girls in the future (as you may know if you are reading Shin Highschool DxD).**

**-Spencer Chamberlain: Well, everyone have their own tastes for stories so I can't blame you.**

**-Guest: Indeed shit! XD**

**-Edocsiru: You are right, interfaces don't talk but this interface is 'different' from the others. But if you don't like the story then you don't have any obligation to read it (I'm just stating the facts, not trying to offend you)**

**-Guest1250: A cool sword with a powerful ability, I will see what I can do. Keep making reviews.**

**Ophis, huh? She will be in the harem. I already have plans for her and James. Fufufu~!**

**Well, that's all I will say for now. Keep looking for more, guys~!**

**In the immortals worlds of Atlas: "Review, pretty please!"**


End file.
